Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-15617-20130202184944/@comment-2221612-20130202235438
Okay I saw that this was long, and when I saw the comment in the bottom I thought that it was really thought out, but I see now after I have finally read the whole thing, that it is not. You are making many faulty assumptions. The most underlying theme in your criticism is, as far as I can see growth the status que. It is a faulty assumption to think that the people that are in uproar over this is because it is a major change. While I do not doubt that some people genuinely are like that there are a much more reasonable explanation for why people react with such resentment to the idea. Everything Twilight have done up until now is something that is believable. She have earned being Celestia’s student being as studious and magically gifted as she is. While rare child prodigies do happen from time to time; and Twilight is such a prodigy. What is wrong with her becoming an alicorn is manifold. But we need to first have an understanding of what an alicorn is. Celesita and Luna the two original alicorns are both known to be ancient, at minimum one thousand years, but properly much older then that. Being that old and still look that young is the same as being immortal. Immortality just means the absence of senescence. Therefore it is a fact that alicorns are immortals, while normal ponies are not. Second. While we can of course pretend that Celestia and Luna are charlatans and don’t really control the celestial bodies just draw powers from them, nothing in the show indicates for that to be the case as they would in that case be very fat liars. And if they can honestly control the orbit of the sun and the moon, then they do have the power equal to that of a classical Greek god. Therefore while in no way being omnipotent they must still be considered to have godlike powers. Their appearance also only underlines their godlike powers. Their manes are made of pure magic. Alicorn means the horn of a unicorn or the substance it is made of, it is physical form of magic. To call them alicorn as a whole is to call them a being of pure magic. They are all three races at once but they are better then the sum. Therefore it is not a faulty assumption to call an alicorn a pony god because they have all the qualities of a classical god. Immortality and Zeus like powers. Now Cadance is an abnormally but she can be explained in several ways. First it should be mentioned that Lauran Faust originally envisioned her as a unicorn. She is obviously much young as seen in Twilights flashback so she could be in the lava stage of an alicorn. She can also be explained by not being a true alicorn at all but just being a very rare winged unicorn. But in either case she is still a princess and we have seen no more alicorns in the show, the filly alicorn in Twilights flashback have been explained as being an animation error. So we know for a fact that alicorn are rare, powerful and immortal. Now what is wrong with Twilight becoming an alicorn 1) she didn’t deserve it. It wasn’t something she worked for it just happened. You may think that her being a teacher and graduating as Celestia’s student is natural. And I would say yes of course, it would be. She could end up becoming the archmage of Equestria or another such senior position of unicorn scholar. She would deserve that, and it would be as natural as Rainbow becoming the new captain of the wonderbolts. She doesn’t need wings to complete her studies and become a teacher. So your argument that this is to make her become a teacher is null and void. 2) It ruins the group dynamic. This is one of my central point of criticism against her ascension. Twilight gaining wings and becoming a princess will fundamentally change the group dynamic of the main six. Yes I know you said that this is just change and compared it with the statues que, but there is a difference between natural growth, which I believe all the main characters have undergone in the first and second season, and fundamental, out of nowhere, changes. It is not normal for a librarian no matter how skilled to become a princess just like that. In classical terms she would have to meet a prince, get engaged and then finally marrying him. In a fantasy setting where the hero becomes the king in the end he was to go though hell and back and literally save the whole kingdom from destruction. It would be a long epic journey where he gradually, gradually grains more power. There are only three ways to gain a crown, by dead, by blood or by marriage. I digrees from the central point now, some of this belongs more in point one. But the central point is that even if we pretend that she did deserve the crown, it still doesn’t change the fact that it will put her in a position high above that of her friends. It can be argued that a librarian is not better then an apple farmer or an weather manager but it must certainly cannot be disputed that a princess is something far above these things, especially in a magical land like Equestria where being a princess comes with godhood. Progress vs the statues que If I may return to that, because that was as I said your primary point. Now everyone knows that the statues que gets boring after a while but there is a difference between incremental and radical non sequitur changes. I don’t mind changes at all I would love to see the CMC gain their cutiemark, they have to within season 5 in order prevent the show from going stale. It is something they have to get, in order to grow, in the same way as Rainbow Dash has to get into the wonderbolt or find another dream in order to grow. And we can make that calculations to all characters. For Twilight it is that she have to complete her studies, but and here is the critical error which I have already mentioned once, but I say it again in order to be sure you understand it, she doesn’t need wings to do that. Please understand the difference between natural incremental growth and radical jumps, because it is a logical fallacy to put it up likes a dilemma: “Either growth or status que, this is growth” If we imagine their growth as a function, then f(x)=0 is the statues que, there where they do not grow where nothing changes. Now when f(x)=ax, then their level or passing of their growth will depend on “a” where a high a equals a quick growth and a low a equals little growth (and a negative a meaning them actually becoming dumber/younger) Now we can make the a as high as we want in each episode but while we can make them grow a lot over a short time this way, it will still always be incremental. When it is a radical growth the line breaks. And that is what happens here. Opportunities Now here comes something that makes you a true blue eyed (you know). There are remarkable few positive outcomes from this and remarkable much that can go wrong. Again this is not a matter of growth vs. the statues que, It is a matter of natural change and radical growth.